1. Field of Endeavor
The present invention relates to energy storage and more particularly to an energy storage system having multiple different types of energy storage and conversion devices.
2. State of Technology
Lithium-ion batteries fail violently, especially when connected in large series parallel arrangements for battery packs. Many recent commercial and military events have shown the destructive power of these cells during thermal events. The key to mitigating thermal runaway is to stop the failing cell early by removing heat generated by the cell during one of these events, which include internal shorting, external shorting, overcharging, or some form of destroying the cell via force. Currently, the only means for containing an event is to douse the battery with hand held fire extinguisher.